


Happy Birthday, Klaus

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [62]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Drabble Monday: Smut Edition</p><p>It's Klaus birthday, and Rebekah's throwing him a party. But Klaus is more interested in the fact that Caroline Forbes is in his shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Klaus

**Happy Birthday, Klaus**

**(Prompt: #45 – Ownership/claiming/marking. SMUT).**

Having been banned from his own home for most of the day – Rebekah had insisted he be out of her hair while she prepared (read: drank heavily and ordered compelled humans about) for his 1100th birthday celebration – Klaus was in a bit of a mood.

The infuriatingly knowing smirk Kol had shot him, when he'd wished Klaus a happy birthday when he'd gotten home, had been an added irritant. Making his way upstairs Klaus' temper frays even more when he hears his shower running. He'd put his foot down, insisted that the myriad of old vampire and witch acquaintances Bekah had been invited stay elsewhere. If she'd gone against his wishes, and one of them was plotting a pitiful seduction…

Well, they'd be less a party guest this evening, wouldn't they?

Throwing open the door to his room Klaus is given a moment's pause at seeing the pile of luggage stacked in the middle of the floor. It's well used, the leather scuffed and worn. And he recognizes it, had watched it's owner rifle through the bags, searching for clothes, in dozens of different hotel rooms over the last half-century.

Caroline hadn't set foot in North America since she'd flown out of Richmond after her mother's death.

Until now.

Klaus debates barging in to the bathroom – it is _his_ shower after all – and demanding answers, but the water cuts off before he can do so. He listens to Caroline move about, she hums softly while she pats herself dry. The door clicks open and she steps out, tendrils of steam following her. Her eyes widen when she sees him Klaus and her lips purse faintly in pout he recognizes. She always makes it when a plan's been thwarted, a want denied. He's fond of it, of how she looks when she's twisted in crisp sheets and begging him to make her come. "Hey. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

She's wrapped in a towel, hair dripping over her shoulders and she smells like his soap. It's one of his favorite versions of Caroline Forbes.

"I wasn't expecting you at all," Klaus counters, moving slowly in her direction.

Caroline's chin lifts, her eyes challenging. "I was invited. Rebekah had me tracked down."

"You were invited repeatedly, as I recall. And may I ask why it's my sister's invitation you finally deigned to accept?"

Caroline shrugs, and her towel slips. Klaus' eyes track the gape over her breasts greedily. "There were some very creative threats attached to hers."

 _Not_ what he'd wanted to hear.

Clenching his teeth together he changes course, walks passed her, tugging his shirt over his head. "I see. Well, since your visit is _obligatory_ , feel free to help yourself to a guest room."

He tenses, at the unmistakable sound of her towel hitting the floor. Caroline pays his dismissal no mind, her tone light, "And I was planning on heading this way anyway. Since it's your birthday. And I know you like those. I'll take the guest room though. My stuff's being delivered next week."

It hits him like a blow, and he's whirling as it lands, his shock open and apparent. "Repeat that," he demands, stalking towards her.

Caroline holds her ground, only the tiniest flutter of her hands at her sides betraying her nerves. "I had my storage space emptied. Sixty-two years worth of my assorted crap is going to show up at your door next week. I might need more than one room, now that I think about it."

Klaus presses his body to hers, dips his head to run his nose along her throat. Her pulse is just a touch too fast, blood rushing just below the surface of her skin. He's fairly certain that he understands what she's saying, and he'll give her all the rooms she desires if he's correct. She swallows hard when he rests his hands on her, his thumbs stroking over the delicate skin below her hipbone. "Speak plainly, Caroline. If you're here to stay, be certain it's what you want." He kisses her throat, reacquainting himself with the taste of her skin. "Because I won't let you go."

Caroline shudders against him, her head falling back. "This _is_ what I want. I want you."

He wraps an arm around her waist, lets his mouth wander down. "You'll be mine. _Only_ mine."

Her laugh is breathy, and her hands wind into his hair when he licks her nipple, tugging when he uses his teeth, "I can't tell if you're trying to persuade me or warn me away."

He bites a little harder, pulls back to watch the mark fade. "I think I've been plenty persuasive, over the years. Perhaps a warning or two is only fair? A little taste of how things will be."

Her expression clouds with confusion, and Klaus grins. Her breath hitches when he palms her arse, yanking her up against him. She's already wet, the tantalizing scent of it in the air as he grinds her bare center against his jeans. Caroline moans, claws at his shoulders. She tries to rock against him but Klaus takes a few long strides, dropping her on to his bed and pulling back before she can get much relief. "Let's play a little game, love," he purrs.

It's not a new phrase, had preceded many spectacular encounters, and Caroline's eyes drift shut for a moment, her fingers clenching in the sheets. They've come a long way from that first time, grappling together on the forest floor. They've spent days in bed together, and he's slowly teased out the things she likes, shown her a few more he's certain she'd never have suspected she'd find so gratifying. Her chest rises and falls quickly, and when her lashes lift again the blue of her irises has darkened. She nods shakily, "Okay."

"Heels on the bed. Spread your legs. Hands on your nipples."

She shudders, her inhale shaky as she does as he's asked, and Klaus leisurely begins undoing his belt, his eyes drawn between her legs to where she's slick and flushed. She toys with her nipples, hips shifting restlessly as she strokes and tugs. Klaus kicks off his boots, discards his pants and socks and steps closer. He ghosts a fingertip over her entrance, before letting it travel up, painting her clit with her wetness. Caroline whines softly as he withdraws. He parts her folds, and rubs his cock along them for several moments, before pulling back and wrapping his hand around himself, stroking himself firmly. The motions are practiced, the sight of Caroline in his bed, nipples taut and skin turning pink compelling. It's not long before he feels the familiar tightening that signals his release is coming. Klaus presses the head of his cock to her clit as he spills, and Caroline's eyes roll back, a gasp leaving her throat.

He takes a step away, and clears his throat. But the roughness in his tone remains as he watches his release coat her flesh, mingle with the evidence of how much she wants him. "I need to shower, before the party starts. I want you to stay here, and touch yourself while I do that."

Caroline bites her lip, squirming below him, one of her hands sliding down her belly eagerly. Klaus catches it, pressing down to still her. "But _don't_ come. I want you to get yourself just to the edge, where your thighs are twitching and you've soaked your fingers. And then I want you to stop and do it again. And again, until you hear the water turn off."

He lets her hand go, and Caroline's fingers continue their journey and slide through her folds for a moment, before a wicked smirk crosses her lips. She brings her finger up to her lips, daintily licking their combined fluids from it with a pleased little hum. Klaus' cock twitches in response, and only centuries of firmly honed control stop him from diving on to her.

The wait will be worth it, in the end.

"And if I do?" she wonders, "What do I get?"

"Good girls get rewards. I'll use my mouth, let you come on my tongue. Then I'll flip you on to your hands and knees, and fuck you until you come around my cock."

Caroline's lips part, her head tipping back as she slides two fingers inside of her body, back arching against the mattress, thrusting her breasts in the air. "Sounds like I'm going to need another shower."

Klaus shakes his head, "No, I'm afraid not. I imagine you bought a tempting little dress to wear this evening, did you not? Sinful scraps of lace to go underneath?"

Caroline's widening smirk confirms his suspicion about her intentions. "Panties, yeah. But a bra won't work with the dress."

"Ah, yes. You do like to tease me in public."

"Mmm. It is pretty fun," she murmurs, eyes heavy lidded as she brings her free hand down to tease her clit.

"And I let you have your fun before, sweetheart. Managed to behave, and only kill a few of the human men who looked at you like they thought they could have you. That's done. Tonight I want my scent on you. After I've fucked you, when my come stains your thighs, I'm going to touch you again. Work you up until you're aching for me, until the tiniest touch to your clit will push you over. But I won't. And neither will you. You'll get dressed, slip those pretty knickers you bought for me on, and come down to the party on my arm. Every vampire down there will know that you're _mine_ , and how much you like it."

"Sounds like torture," Caroline gasps. She plays with her nipple again, and Klaus bends to lick off the trace of her arousal she's left there. She presses up with a whimper, chasing his mouth as he pulls back.

"I mean it to be. Just when you think you've calmed down, I'll find you. I'll whisper dirty things in your ear, or slip my hand under your dress. Rub that lace against your clit until you're right back to being desperate for me."

"Klaus…" Caroline moans, lips wet and parted. The motions of her hand pick up, her palm rubbing over her clit as she fucks herself with rapid strokes. She's beginning to thrash, thighs spread wide.

Klaus makes a chiding noise, "Careful, love. Wouldn't want to lose so soon, would you?"

She shakes her head, hair spreading out behind her, "I won't," she mutters hoarsely, "Just a little more…" He watches her avidly as her muscles grow taut and quiver. Little moans and whines fall from her. Caroline's toes curl into the edge of the mattress and her back leaves it, her weight supported mostly by her shoulders. "Fuck. I'm so…" a string of curses follow and she pants as she pulls her hand away abruptly.

Caroline closes her eyes, puts real effort into pulling herself back, face tight with strain as she stretches out her arms. She glares up at him after a few moments, more playful than irritated though Klaus suspects that will change, after another few self-denials.

He looks forward to coaxing her out of her temper later.

"I thought you said something about a shower?" she tells him pointedly, rolling her head to look at the bathroom door.

Klaus leans down, brushes his lips over hers, "So I did. Thank you for the reminder. Perhaps I'll make it a long one, hmm?"

Her moan is drawn out, frustrated, as he leaves the bed. But she's clever, so she doesn't protest. If she had, he might have actually made good on the threat.

There's always next time.


End file.
